Second Stage: Komali's Story
by muffiekun
Summary: Komali is a prisoner by the Hero of Time, along with Aryll. But the main problem is how Komali's going to live with himself knowing that he was the cause of everything? Tells the story of Komali's life and death in the sequel to Goodbye, My Friend.
1. A New Arrival

I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. For some reason, the words wouldn't come to me. Well anyway, this is a prequel/sequel to, "Goodbye, My Friend," though you don't really need to read the first one to understand this one. But it would help if you did.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, and this applies to all chappies.**

-------------------------

A wind blew through the skies, telling of a darkness that threatens to eliminate all of existence. The wind also foretold of a hero that will rise up and banish the darkness back where it came from, but the hero would lose everything. The wind can be unforgiving, even to those who use it, yet it can also be a beacon of hope through the eyes of the brokenhearted. The wind tells of the stories that will be remembered through history even if it is forgotten, as the wind braves the test of time. This is the story of a young Rito, unknowing of his fate. Through the life and death of this Rito, the wind will continue to speak of his part in this fateful tale. Because even if one dies, their story will live on forever…

Komali woke up to the sound of Valoo's roaring. Komali grudgingly got up and yawned. _Why is Valoo roaring so early in the morning?_ Komali thought. He looked out at the sky and saw the sun at the highest point. _It's noon already!?_ Komali thought. He started to panic, ran out of his room, and crashed into Medli.

"Ow!" Medli cried, "Can't you watch where you're going Komali?"

Komali blushed and stuttered, "Sorry, Medli. Didn't see you there." Medli shrugged. "So what are you doing here anyway?" Komali asked.

"Well since you asked, I was sent to wake you up, because tomorrow's the most important day of the year." Medli saw Komali's blank stare and said, "You _do_ know what tomorrow is, right?"

"Friday?" Komali asked.

Medli sighed and said, "Forget it, I'll just tell you later. But we have a special guest, and you need to get ready before you see her."

"Her?" Komali asked as Medli walked away. "Who's her?" Medli still didn't say anything so Komali followed, then bumped into another Rito, one he didn't know.

"Ouch!" the Rito cried, "Can't you watch where you're going?"

"Sorry," Komali said hurriedly, when he saw who he bumped into. It was a girl. And not just any girl. It was the most beautiful Rito girl he's ever seen. Though it didn't really count for much since the only girl he's really seen was Medli. She looked older than him, and had amber hair and wore the traditional Rito garb. But her eyes were a different color. The color of the azure sky.

"You should be," the Rito girl said, "That's no way to treat a lady." Komali kept staring at her. "Um, can you look somewhere else? You're kinda creeping me out."

Komali quickly looked down at the ground and said, "Sorry. I haven't seen you before. What's your name?"

"My name?" the girl said, "It's Moquila. What's your name?"

"Komali."

"Oh! So you're the young prince I've heard so much about. Thought you'd be taller or something." Komali blushed. "Well, I have to go, Quill said he'd give me a tour of the place. Bye." Moquila flew to the higher levels and Komali stared after her.

"Looks like our young prince has a little crush." Komali turned around and saw Medli.

"I don't have a crush!" Komali said.

"Then why were you staring at her?" Medli teased.

Komali said nothing for a second, then said, "It's her eyes, I've never seen eyes like hers before."

Medli looked at Komali, expecting him to say more. When he didn't she said, "Even if you do like her, don't get your hopes up. Moquila is a fierce warrior and she wouldn't be distracted by things like that. That is why she was the first to return from her pilgrimage."

"Pilgrimage?" Komali asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Medli said, "Haven't you ever wondered why there weren't any female Rito on the island other than me?" Komali shook his head. "Well, your grandmother told me that when we were still little, the Rito sent the girls to faraway lands, only giving them a scale of the great Valoo. They were to learn survival skills and find the shrine of the goddess Din. When they did that, they flew back to the islands and we celebrate their return. That's what's tomorrow, the beginning of a two-week festival praising the return of our kin and our protectors, Valoo and Din. On the final day, we take Din's pearl and pray to it in hopes for a successful mailing season."

"Isn't Din's pearl gone?" Komali asked.

"Well, yeah," Medli admitted, "But we'll manage without it." Medli started to fly away. "You better get ready for the festival because you don't want Moquila to see you stuttering like an idiot!"

Komali had nothing to say to this, because he didn't _like_ Moquila. No, the one he liked was the girl flying away from him.

--------------------

Medli flew to the upper levels and started walking. She walked for a few minutes when she saw Moquila. "Oh," Medli said, "It's you."

"What?" Moquila said, "No hugs or hellos? I thought you had better manners than that."

"I do have better manners, I'm just thinking about something. Shouldn't you be with Quill?" Medli asked.

"Nah, I ditched him. He was really boring." Moquila replied, "Besides, I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to tell you the real reason you were never sent out with the rest of us." Moquila said.

"Isn't the reason because I needed to be Valoo's attendant?" Medli asked.

"That's what they want you to think."

"What do you mean?"

Moquila sighed. "The reason you're Valoo's attendant is because you're the weakest Rito in the tribe."

"What?" Medli said with malice in her voice.

"I mean, you have to be the worst flyer on this whole island!" Moquila said.

Medli slapped her. "Shut up."

"Why? Everyone knows you can't look after yourself."

"I said shut up!" Medli threw herself at her, trying to hit Moquila. Moquila skillfully dodged and pinned Medli down to the floor. "You're weak, and you know it." Moquila said as she got off of Medli.

Medli stared at Moquila for a moment and stomped off. She didn't want to believe Moquila's words but she knew they were true. _I really can't look after myself,_ Medli thought._ I always had to be saved, even when I was a sage._ She bumped into Komali. "Oh, Medli," Komali said, "I was looking for you." Medli didn't listen, and continued walking away. "Medli?"

Komali followed her to her room and grabbed her shoulder. "Medli, are you okay?"

Medli shook him off. "Go away, Komali."

"But-"

"Just leave me alone okay!" Medli shouted and slammed her door shut. Moquila appeared behind Komali, and he asked, "What happened?"

"Oh nothing," Moquila answered, "Just a little girl talk."

-------------------------

I hate this chapter. Hopefully, the next one will be better. Please review!


	2. The Hate Factor

**Here's chapter two! Thanks to Hourglass of Fantasies for saying the first chapter didn't suck. I don't like Moquila, so something bad may happen to her…**

-------------------------

"Hey!"

_Wh-who's that?_

"Hey! Wake up!"

_Medli? Is that you?_

"Wake up!"

Komali felt a hand shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw not Medli, but a girl in a pink skull dress.

The girl let out a breath "Good, you're awake," she said, "I thought you were dead."

"Wh-where are we? Who are you?" Komali asked.

The girl smiled. "My name's Aryll. As for where we are, I don't really know."

"What happened?" Komali asked.

"Well, after Windfall, that shadow took us here. Most of the time he was silent, but then he left us to do something."

Komali looked around and saw that they were in some kind of prison. And since the place was rocking, Komali assumed he was on a ship. "Can you help me up? I want to look around."

Aryll's smile faded. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Komali asked. He tried to get up when he felt thousands of needles prick his wing and leg. A warm, wet liquid trickled down his leg.

"That's why." Aryll said. Komali looked at himself and saw blood streaming down deep cuts in his leg. He tried to move his left arm, but the pain came back to him. In a rush, his memories came back flooding back. "Shadowlink!" he sputtered out.

"Link?" Aryll said, "What does that shadow have to do with my big brother?" Komali tried to say something, but the pain stopped him. "That's okay," Aryll said, "You don't have to tell me until you get some rest."

_Yeah, rest. That's all I need._ Komali thought as he drifted back to sleep.

--------------------

Komali woke up in his room. Today was the day of the festival, and the arrival of his fellow Rito. Komali got up and went to Medli's room. He knocked. "Medli?" Komali said, "Are you awake yet?" No answer. "Did something happen yesterday that I should know about?" Silence. "Well, I just want you to know that I'm here for you, if you want to talk." Nothing. Komali sighed and started to walk away, when Medli's door opened. "Komali," Medli started, "I-"

"Good morning, everybody!" Moquila walked up behind them waving her arms. "And how's everyone doing this fine morning?" Medli shot a look at her and slammed her door. "Sheesh, what's her problem?"

"Moquila," Komali said, "I need to know, did anything happen yesterday?"

"I told you, just a little girl talk." Moquila replied.

"But-"

"But nothing Komali," Moquila said sweetly, "I'm sure Medli's just coping with the hardships of life." Moquila walked away. "Tah, tah!" she said.

Komali watched her leave, then knocked on Medli's door. "I know something happened yesterday Medli, but you need to tell me if anything's wrong." He knocked again. "Medli, please open up!"

Medli opened her door. "Komali, I know you mean well but I have to deal with this problem myself."

"But I can help with whatever's troubling you." Komali said.

"Forget it Komali," Medli said, "But this is something I have to do on my own." Medli closed her door quietly.

"But Medli," Komali said quietly as Medli shut her door, "I love you."

--------------------

Aryll shook Komali again to wake him up. "Komali, he's back!" she whispered. Komali opened his eyes and saw Shadowlink in front of him. "Aw, looks like the little prince is awake. For a moment there I thought you were dead." Shadowlink said in a soft voice.

"Then why don't you kill me!?" Komali said fiercely. "Komali!" said a shocked Aryll.

"Hmm, as tempting as that sounds, I won't." Shadowlink stated.

"Why not!?" Komali said bitterly.

"Because, I still need to use you." Shadowlink said, "You see, that girl, Medli, is my source of entertainment, and without you she won't do as I say."

"Medli would never listen to you." Komali spat.

"You'd be surprised what one would do to save a loved one," the shadow said, "Especially if that loved one is the last of the Rito."

"What are you talking about?" Komali asked.

"Here's a little present." Shadowlink threw something at them. Aryll screamed. For the object Shadowlink threw at her was a body. The maimed bloody body of a Rito.

"What did you do!?" Komali shouted.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shadowlink said. "I killed a Rito. Correction, I killed _all_ the Rito. You should have seen the looks on their faces! First I killed the dragon, Valoo. Then I slaughtered each and every one of them like pigs. It felt so _good_ to kill all of them, to taste their blood and hear their screams cut through the air."

"You monster!" Komali said.

"Monster I may be, but I'm a merciful monster, I'm keeping you two alive, aren't I?"

"There's nothing merciful about killing the Rito." Aryll mumbled. Shadowlink went over to Aryll and grabbed her throat. "You don't think I'm merciful huh?" Shadowlink squeezed her throat. "Maybe I should just kill you now!" His grip tightened. "Please…no…" Aryll breathed.

Komali tried to move, but his leg prevented him. "Stop it, you're killing her!"

"That's the whole point, isn't it!?" Aryll tried to break loose but failed. She closed her eyes. Shadowlink threw her against the wall. Komali crawled up to her, despite the pain. "Please, don't die, don't die!"

Komali put his fingers against her throat. A steady pulse beat through her throat. "Thank the goddesses, she's alive." Komali said.

"You don't want to thank the goddesses yet." Shadowlink said, "You're still my prisoners." Shadowlink left them alone, leaving Komali to care for Aryll.

--------------------

Komali watched the female Rito fly to the island. It was a magical sight to see their wings fly against the setting sun and to hear the wind blowing gently on their wings. The festival had begun. Komali saw the Rito crowd around the lake, and Mukato stepped on a podium and started speaking. "Friends, relatives, and assorted guests, I welcome you to the first day of the Festival of the Gods. First of all, I'd like to point out that Din's pearl is gone." The crowd gasped. "Settle down, I know it is customary to to pray to the pearl on the final day, but Valoo's attendant, Medli, has something to say on that matter."

Mukato stepped off and let Medli take the stage. It was the first time Komali saw her after this morning. Her eyes were red, as if she had been crying. "Um, hello everybody," she said, "About the pearl. It was taken by a boy from Outset Island. He needed it to save the Great Sea from a great evil named Ganondorf. In the process, the pearl was lost."

"Why didn't you retrieve it then?" a voice shouted. Komali tried to see where it came from, and the source was Moquila.

"The pearl's lost, I don't know where it is." Medli replied.

"Then why don't you set out to find it?" Moquila said, "I mean, any _proper_ Rito should be able to locate it!"

The crowd started shouting. Assorted cries came out of the crowd. "She has a point!" "That was uncalled for!" "You don't need to take that Medli!" "You aren't a real Rito!" "Cheese tastes good with crackers!" The outbursts continued, but somehow Moquila's voice rang out clearly. "Can't you see Medli? You're a failure as a Rito."

Medli jumped off the stage and tackled Moquila. They fell in the dirt and fought furiously. "Enough!" Mukato yelled, The crowd fell silent, but Medli and Moquila were still going at it. Mukato pulled them apart. "Stop fighting you two! Apologize to each other now!"

"That girl isn't worthy enough to apologize to." Moquila said.

Medli spat at her. "Go to hell." she said. Medli flew back up to the mountain. "You're just mad that you lost the pearl, and that you're a pathetic nobody!" Moquila yelled after her.

Mukato grabbed Moquila's shoulder. "Listen you," he said venomously, "Act like that again and you're banned from this island. Understand?"

"Whatever." Moquila said. She flew off. Mukato sighed. "Komali?"

Komali walked up to him. "Y-yes sir?" Komali stuttered.

"I want you to go see Medli and make sure she's okay."

"Yes, sir." Komali flew toward Medli's room. He quietly knocked on the door. "Medli, are you okay?" No answer. "Well, I just wanted to say that Moquila had no right to say that, and that you're twice the Rito she is." Nothing. Komali sighed and put down a note. He flew away.

Medli opened the door and saw the piece of paper on the floor. She picked it up. _Medli_, the note read._ I think I know what's wrong. Moquila's said that you're not a proper Rito because you lost Din's pearl right? Well, I'm going to find it. Don't worry about me, as I'll be back before the festival is over. I'll being back the pearl and prove Moquila wrong. I hope you'll feel better. Komali._

"Oh Komali," Medli whispered, "You idiot."

-------------------------

**Whazzap? Leave a review here telling me how awesome this story is. Or telling me how suckish this story is. Either one is fine, as long as it's a review. G'bye.**


	3. How it All Began

**A/N: I was playing the Wind Waker recently and I noticed something. On the triangle islands the pearls were still there in the hands of creepy Zelda statues. Obviously, this presents problems, as I said the pearls were thought to be destroyed when you can see they weren't. I blame myself for being too lazy to check. However, this is fanfiction, which means the laws of nature don't apply. Only the laws of paranoid moderators thinking of possible lawsuits.**

-------------------------

Komali was holding Aryll in his arms **(A/N: Really one arm)** when she finally stirred. Aryll slowly opened her eyes. "Komali?" Aryll said, "Am I…dead?"

Komali shook his head. "I thought you were, but it turns out you're not." He replied.

"Oh…good." Aryll slowly got up. She felt dizzy, then fell back down. Komali caught her. "Careful," he said, "You're still weak from nearly suffocating to death."

"Yeah, you're right." Aryll said weakly. She shivered. "That was the closest I've ever come to dying. I was so scared. I thought…that my big brother would come charging in to save me. But he didn't. When we were kids, he always said he'd protect me no matter what, and I believed him."

"Aryll," Komali said, "He will protect you, but he can't always be there when you need him. You have to be able to protect yourself when he's not there."

"You're right, Komali." Aryll said.

"Who is your brother anyway?" Komali asked.

"Link." She said, "Link is my big brother."

Komali stayed silent for a second. "Then I'm sure he'll come for you." Komali said.

"Komali?" Aryll said.

"Yeah, Aryll?" Komali replied.

"I think it's time you told me what's going on."

"Well, it's sorta a long story." Komali said.

"We have time." Aryll replied.

"Well, what happened was that a few weeks ago, there was this Rito festival, and at the end of it we're supposed to pray to Din's pearl. But your brother, Link, had to use it. So after the first day of the festival, I set off to find the pearl. First, I went to the triangle islands, but all that was there were statues. So I flew around the Great Sea to find it, but it wasn't anywhere there. I ended up going past the boundaries of our sea charts, hoping that it would be there, but it wasn't."

"So what was there?" Aryll asked.

"That shadow." **(A/N: I'm sorry for the interruption, but I just want to say that Komali never mentioned Medli when he told Aryll his story.)**

--------------------

Komali flew past the Forsaken Fortress and saw an island. It had already been five days since he left Dragon Roost, and he wasn't anywhere closer to finding Din's pearl. He's flown to every corner of the Great Sea, so he was going to go through uncharted lands. He flew absentmindedly north trying to think of where the pearl might be, when a black cloud interrupted his thoughts. It was a storm cloud. He saw it was too late, and he flew straight into it. The storm was all around him, threatening to send him spiraling into the ocean with one false move. Unfortunately, he made a false move. A bolt of lightning hit him, and he was sent spiraling down into oblivion.

Komali woke up in an unfamiliar environment. He was in some sort of desert, underwater. He looked around and saw a tower. He flew towards it. He took in his surroundings as he flew, he saw a lake over some mountains, and a vast field beyond it. He landed on top of the tower, and he saw four mirror fragments. Intrigued, he examined them. He saw that they weren't ordinary mirrors, but some sort of magical glass. He started to put it back together, and when he was about to attach the fourth piece, a voice spoke.

"Creature from the world above, why do you seek to fix the Mirror of Twilight?" the voice asked.

"Twilight?" Komali said, "What are you talking about?"

"This mirror is a gateway," the voice explained, "A gateway to the world of Twilight. But the Twilight world is in another timeline, one which you cannot enter as it would disrupt all life."

"Another timeline?" Komali asked, "There's no such thing."

The voice laughed. "Foolish light dweller, the Twilight is not for you, only darkness awaits if you repair the mirror. However, the affairs of mortals are not my problem, but before I go, I will bestow upon you a piece of knowledge. If you repair the mirror, you're wishes may be granted, but your world might be changed forever…"

"Wishes?" Komali shouted. "Explain! Tell me exactly what will happen if I repair the mirror!"

"Ha, ha," the voice said as it faded away, "Farewell, light dweller…"

"Come back! Tell me if the mirror can give me Din's pearl!" The voice didn't return. Komali looked at the mirror, wondering if he should fix it. Thoughts of Medli filled his mind. He took the fourth piece, and reattached it to its whole. A light filled the mirror. The light reflected off its surface and hit the giant boulder across from it. In quick flashes, Komali saw many things he had no knowledge about. He saw a spider thing shatter a pyramid, an woman talking to another woman, and a small chubby kid. He heard snatches of faraway conversations, "Canary…if that is your real name…" "Kuru... I hereby declare you the new Palace Librarian!" Then all of a sudden, the images vanished, leaving nothing but darkness.

Komali tried to look further inside the mirror, when he suddenly dissolve into millions of weird shadow things, and went inside the mirror. Once inside, he looked around. All he could see was darkness. He felt lost, like his spirit was separated from his body. All he could do was float, like there was nothing restraining him to the ground. Panicked, Komali tried to fly, but without sight, he felt like he wasn't moving at all. When Komali was about to give up, he saw something in the corner of his eye. With some relief, he flew towards it, thankful to have some sort of movement. As the figure drew closer, Komali saw what it was. It was a person.

The person was covered in chains. It appeared that nothing was attached to the chains except the person. Komali took in details of its appearance. He had pointed ears and he wore a pointed black hat and some sort of black tunic. He resembled Link a whole lot. Curious, Komali reached out and touched him, but when he did, the chains dissolved and the person fell. Komali caught him. The shadow mumbled something like he was half-asleep. "No. Please don't leave me behind. Don't go. Great goddesses help me! Please don't leave me alone. No! NO!" He lashed out with his hands and reached Komali's throat. He opened his eyes, they were blood-red and it looked like he was about to kill Komali. When he saw Komali clearly, he let go. "I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else."

Komali felt his throat. "That's okay," he said, "Who are you?"

"My name?" the person said. "Um, I don't really remember…Actually, I don't remember much."

"Oh," Komali said. "Well, do you know where we are?"

"I'm not sure…" the shadow said, "Wait, I think we're in…Hyrule. Yeah, I remember, the last place I was in was Hyrule."

"Um, this doesn't look like a Hyrule." Komali said.

"You're right." The shadow said, "Why don't you tell me what you're doing here?"

"Well, I guess I can tell you…" Over the next few minutes, Komali told the shadow what he had been through. "…and I went searching for Din's pearl for Medli-"

"Wait," the shadow said, "Did you say Din? As in the goddess Din?"

"Yeah," Komali answered, "Why?"

"It's just that…I don't know.I remember something about her but I don't…know……what…" All of a sudden, the shadow's eyes widened. "I remember now." He said. "I was separated…and then the goddesses left me…I was here for hundreds of years…the goddesses sealed me…and…and…" The shadows eyes flared. "And they left me to die!" The shadows around him started swirling and power exuded out of the shadow. "I served them! I saved Hyrule for them! And they left me to die!"

Komali watch all this with fear in his eyes. He tried to get away but he couldn't. "Stop!" Komali shouted, "Stop doing this!"

"Never!" the shadow shouted, "The goddesses abandoned me! They will pay! I will kill them!" All of a sudden, something on the back of his hand glowed. Komali saw three triangles imprinted on his hand, with the uppermost triangle glowing. Then all of a sudden, the shadow around them shattered, and they were back on the Great Sea. The shadow looked upon his hand with interest. "The Triforce of Power?" the shadow said. "Interesting. I will kill the goddesses, yet they bestow upon me their power? What fools they are."

He looked at Komali. "You know? I have the strangest urge to kill someone." The shadow said, "But as you released me, I will spare your life." The shadow punched Komali in the gut and knocked him out. "Maybe I'll have fun with that Medli girl you were talking about before I kill the goddesses."

--------------------

Two days left until the festival was over. Medli spent the whole time worrying about Komali and avoiding Moquila. Whenever she and Moquila met, they started arguing and fighting until they were forced to stop. Medli hated Moquila and she wished Moquila was dead, so she stepped out onto the beach to get some fresh air. She was staring at the endless sea, when she saw someone. It was the shadow. "I'm sorry," Medli said, "But the postal service is closed for a few more days, so you'll have to wait."

"Oh, I'm not here to send mail." The shadow said.

"Then why are you here?" Medli asked.

"To give you an order." The shadow said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Medli asked.

"You heard me, an order." The shadow said. "I want you to bring the bearer of the Triforce of Courage to me if you ever want to see the young prince alive again."

"What are you talking about?" Medli said.

"I'm saying I'll kill Komali if you don't do as I say!" the shadow said.

"And if I don't believe you?"

"I was hoping you'd say that." The shadow reached into the bushes and brought out none other than…Moquila.

"Let go of me you freak!" Moquila shouted.

"This is what happens to the prince if you don't listen to me." The shadow pulled out a knife, and stabbed Moquila right in the heart. He pulled the knife out and cleaned the blade. "Now go, before I kill the prince anyway."

Medli flew away as fast as she could towards the Triforce of Courage, towards Outset Island.

--------------------

Komali took a deep breath as he finished his story. "Wow, Komali," Aryll said, "I had no idea you went through so much."

"Me neither." Komali said. "I only hope that Medli's okay right now."

"Don't worry, she will be." Aryll said. "You should rest now, I'll tell you if something happens." Komali nodded, and he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

After an hour or two, Komali heard something. Aryll was shouting. "What are you doing here!? First you lie to me and now you're working with _him_!"

Komali opened his eyes and saw something he never wanted to see. Standing in front of him, standing with Shadowlink, was someone he hoped would never come here. Standing in front of Komali, was Medli.

-------------------------

**A/N: This was a really long chappie wasn't it? A with a huge plot twist at the end! You are liking this story, yes? Well, I just want to say that I used the underwater Hyrule as the Twilight Princess Hyrule. And the part where Komali sees into the TP world with all those scenes, I took it from another fic. Yes, Kuru and Canary are from one of my favorite fics, Midna's Tiny, Tiny, HUGE Adventure by Hourglass of Fantasies. If you're reading this HoF, sorry for not asking first. And if you other people have the time, check it out! This ends this 2066 word chapter!**


	4. What I Have Lost

Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. With the holidays and all, laziness crept up on me. I'll try to update every weekend from now on but how much I write will depend on my mood. And sorry this chapter is kinda short. 

-------------------------

"What are you doing here!?" Komali shouted. Medli said nothing. _Why is she here?_ Komali thought. _I saw her at Windfall earlier, and I didn't know why she was there. And why isn't she saying anything!?_ "Medli? Why aren't you saying anything!?" He turned to Shadowlink. "What did you do to her?" Komali shouted. "If you hurt her in any way I'll-I'll-"

"You'll do what?" Shadowlink asked, "Kill me? It's kind of hard to do that when your bones are broken." He laughed.

Komali glared at him, then turned back to Medli. "Medli," Komali said pleadingly, "Say something to me, anything."

Medli opened her mouth to say something. "Who are you?"

"C'mon Medli," Komali said, "Don't kid around like that, it isn't funny." She was silent. "It's not funny. You have to remember me." She still said nothing. "Shadowlink!" Komali said, "What did you do to her!?"

"Why does it always have to be me who does something?" Shadowlink asked, "Well, if you must know, I stole her memories from her." Komali glared at him angrily. "What, no applause? That was one of the hardest spells I ever did! It was worth it though, you should see what she thinks of you. I suppose I should reintroduce you. Medli, this is Komali and Aryll. Komali and Aryll, this is Medli."

"I know who she is." Aryll said. "She a no-good lying little backstabber." Komali hit her. "Don't you ever," Komali said, "Say anything like that about Medli."

"Why shouldn't I?" Aryll shouted while rubbing the spot Komali hit her at. "She's probably faking memory loss, like the way she faked our friendship."

"I said don't talk about her like that!" Komali tried to leap at Aryll, but then he stumbled, clutching his leg. "Argh!"

"As entertaining as it is, watching you two fight." Shadowlink said, "I'm afraid there's some business we need to take care of." He pulled his sword out. "You see, now that Medli's working for me _willingly_, I have no point in keeping you two alive." Shadowlink brought his sword down. Aryll screamed. The sword stopped right in front of her neck. "But I suppose killing you right away would be boring." He sheathed his sword and took a dagger out. "Torturing you will be a lot more fun." He grabbed Aryll. "I should get rid of you first, since I never really saw the point of keeping you here." He sliced her arm. Aryll screamed in pain. "And it's always a lot of fun to hear a girl scream." He continued cutting her.

"Stop it. Stop it right now!" Komali yelled.

Shadowlink stopped. "You're right Komali." Shadowlink said. "This is a little too repetitive for my tastes. Doing the same thing to her as I did to you." He tossed Aryll in Medli's direction, along with the dagger. "Medli, you kill her."

Medli grasped the dagger tightly and looked at Aryll. Aryll looked back, a pleading look in her eyes. "Don't do it." Aryll said meekly.

"I'm not gonna kill her." Medli said. "From what I still remember, I don't remember being a murderer."

"Fine then," Shadowlink said, "Just stab her once in the arm, and once in the leg. Then I'll take care of the rest." Medli hesitated.

"She's never going to do what you say." Komali said, "Even if she doesn't have her memories, she'll never hurt someone else."

"She will," Shadowlink said. "If I give her some of her memories back." Medli grasped the dagger tighter. "Go ahead and stab Medli. And I'll give you a memory back."

Medli looked at Shadowlink, to Aryll, to the dagger. She closed her eyes. "I'll do it." She said quietly. Medli raised the dagger and stabbed Aryll. Once in the arm, and once in the leg. Aryll let out a gasp of pain, then fainted from blood loss. "No…" Komali said under his breath.

"Great job Medli!" Shadowlink said. "And as promised, I'll give you a memory back." Shadowlink chanted a few strange words and a shadow quickly grasped Medli. The shadow disappeared as quickly as it came. Medli let out a cry. "Niko." She fell to the ground.

"Now to finish the job." Shadowlink grabbed Aryll by the hair and put the dagger to her throat. "I'll cut on three. One…"

"Don't kill her." Komali said.

"Two…"

"Please don't!"

"Two-and-a-half…"

"Stop! Hey! HEY! LISTEN!"

"Thr-" Shadowlink stopped. "N-Navi?"

"What?" Komali said.

Shadowlink shook his head. "Navi. Where'd you go?" He dropped Aryll and the dagger and ran off. Komali crawled over to Aryll and ripped some of the cloth from his clothes and bandaged her wounds. "It's still bleeding." Aryll's pulse was slowing. "Please don't die." Aryll opened her eyes. "Komali?" she said, "Am I…dying?"

"No," Komali said, "You're not gonna die. You are _not_ gonna die!" A tear escaped Komali's eye. "I don't wanna be left all alone."

"Komali," Aryll said, "Please…tell my big brother…not…to…wor…ry…about…" Aryll fainted.

"Don't die! Don't die!" Komali tried to stop the blood from flowing. "You have to stop bleeding, you just _have_ to!" Aryll's pulse slowed to a near stop. "Don't go." Komali said. Medli walked to Komali and pulled out a blue potion. "Here," Medli said, "This might help." Komali took the potion and poured it down Aryll's throat. The blood flowed slower and her pulse steadily rose. "She's gonna be okay." Komali turned to Medli. "Why did you do it? Why did you listen to Shadowlink?"

"I…wanted my memories back." She stated simply.

"That's not a good enough reason to hurt somebody." Komali said.

"Yes it is." Medli replied. "You have no idea what it's like to lose your memories. It's like there's a void in your mind, an empty feeling that drains your energies. And when you try to remember something from your past, it slips away like it never happened. I need my memories."

"But before you lost them," Komali said, "You would never kill or hurt someone else."

Medli shook her head. "You're wrong about that Komali," She said. "The memory Shadowlink gave me, it was a memory of me killing someone. You're wrong about me. I _am_ a murderer." Medli walked away from Komali and Aryll, leaving Komali to think about what she said.

-------------------------

I've been playing Ocarina of Time (finally) and Navi isn't as annoying as everyone says she is. Well, she not so annoying that the Hero of Time wouldn't miss her. Playing that game is also why I haven't been updating.


	5. The Ocarina of Time

**Today we get to see a softer side of Shadowlink. Wonder how long that's gonna last? Oh, and if you're paying any attention to the title of this chapter, you will see that I have added yet another complicated plot device. So get on reading this chapter and **_**maybe**_** I won't send rabid monkeys after you. ;)**

-------------------------

"N-Navi?" Shadowlink said to himself. "Where are you?" Shadowlink paced back and forth around his quarters, trying to remember his past. He searched through his items, looking for something to jog his memories. He found empty bottles, Zora scales, a worn out membership card, and a chipped wooden shield, but nothing helped him remember. But then he caught a glint of green.

Curious, Shadowlink brought it out from under his other stuff, and saw it was a simple tunic, covered in moth-holes. He vaguely remembered a forest, a forest filled with children untouched by time. Shadowlink examined it carefully, making sure not to ruin it, when he felt a lump in one of the pockets. He pulled it out, and saw a purple instrument, ready to be played.

--------------------

Medli was walking slowly away from where Komali was held. At the moment, she couldn't stand the sight of him, and all she wanted was to be alone. She tried to remember something from her past, something to let her understand what was going on around her. But all she could remember was what was happened in front of her eyes, the memory of a death, and for some reason a floppy green hat. She tried to remember more about the hat, but a sound drifted through her ears. A sweet melody of the forest.

--------------------

Aryll was waking up. She saw Komali sitting next to her, bur he wasn't looking at her, he was looking through their prison. "K-Komali?" Aryll said, "What's going on?"

Komali turned around, and when he saw Aryll, he quickly gave her a quick hug. "Oh thank the goddesses, you're alive!"

"I'm…alive?" Aryll said dizzily. "But, I was dying, I was losing all my blood. How can I still be alive?"

"Medli." Komali stated, "Medli fed you a blue potion, and that stopped the bleeding."

"Oh, Medli saved me." Aryll said in disgust. "Are you sure she wasn't trying to poison me? To kill me later after you'd think I was alive to make you suffer more?"

"What is your problem with Medli?" Komali shouted. "Why are you so determined to believe that Medli is someone like Shadowlink huh!?"

"Because she- Well, because- I don't know okay!" Aryll admitted. "She was playing with my emotions earlier, made me believe that big brother was in danger. And she lied. Big brother isn't in trouble at all!"

"You're wrong about that Aryll." Komali said quietly, "We're all in danger."

--------------------

Medli walked into Shadowlink's quarters and saw him playing a weird purple instrument. _He looks…different._ Medli thought._ He doesn't look like he did earlier._ Medli stood and watched Shadowlink play for a while. When he didn't say anything about her presence, Medli decided it was safe to say something. "That's a beautiful song you're playing."

Shadowlink looked at Medli. "It is isn't it?" He said simply.

"What's that instrument you're playing?" Medli asked. "I've never seen one like it before."

"This?" Shadowlink said. "This is an Ocarina. Before, only the Kokiri tribes of the forest and the Hylian Royal Family ever played it. But I don't think it's made anymore, so this is probably the last one."

"Hylian?" Medli asked. "What's a Hylan?"

"Hylians were before your time." Shadowlink said.

"Well, what was the song you were playing called?" Medli inquired.

"It's called 'Saria's Song.'" Shadowlink answered. "A friend from a long time ago taught me that song. It let me talk to her no matter how far I was from her."

"Could I ask you one more thing?"

"That depends." Shadowlink said. "What is the question."

"Why are you so…peaceful?" Medli asked.

"Well, playing on this Ocarina calms me down." _And helps me remember._ Shadowlink added silently.

Medli got out her harp. "Do you think you could teach me some of your songs?"

Shadowlink thought for a moment. "Yes, I suppose I can."

-------------------------

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm just running out of ideas for this story. I was gonna add another 600-700 words, but I'm just way too tired. I just wanna finish up this story, and move on to the finale. So the chapters from now on will probably be short, and it will be extended to more than seven. I apologize to people who don't like short chapters.**


	6. Love Long Lost

Three words for this story. Serious. Writer's. Block. There's only three more important things that needs to happen, and I just want to type them out. But I have to add plot, dialogue, setting, it's driving me crazy! Well, here's chapter 6…

-------------------------

Komali was sitting alone. Aryll was trying to avoid him by averting her gaze from him, and Medli went out of the ship with Shadowlink. Komali didn't know why Medl would go with him, but he heard something about archery and fire. Komali didn't know what he could do anymore. It seemed that Medli would never remember anything about him, and his injuries prevented him from escaping. He was thinking over these things when Aryll tapped him on the shoulder.

"Um, Komali?" Aryll said, "I'm sorry about, you know, earlier. It's just that I feel so helpless and it helps if I blame someone else for this. I'm sorry."

Komali looked at her. "It's not your fault," Komali mumbled, "I shouldn't have hit you. It was wrong of me to do that." He held out his hand. "Friends?"

Aryll took it. "Friends." They shook. "You know Komali?" Aryll said, "Before, when I was about to die, I thought big brother would come charging in at any second to save me. He always said he'd be there for me, but he wasn't." A tear formed in her eye. "Now I don't know what to think. I don't think Link's ever coming."

Komali wiped her tear. "Don't think that." He said, "You shouldn't give up hope, don't throw your life away, we can still get out of this."

"But if Link's not coming-"

"Listen Aryll," Komali interrupted, "You shouldn't think Link will always be there for you. Sometimes you have to do things for yourself, stand on your own two feet!"

Aryll smiled. "Thanks Komali." She took his hand again, but held it differently. "You know Komali, I'm really glad I met you."

"I'm glad I met you too," Komali said. "Though I wish we met in a less dangerous place."

"Me too." Aryll replied, "But since every minute could be our last, we should make the most out of our time left." She leaned in closer.

"What are you talking about?" Komali asked.

"This." Aryll kissed him. Komali was shocked for a second, then relaxed a bit, then pushed her away.

"W-what was that!?" Komali yelled, blushing.

"It was a kiss silly," Aryll said, "I really like you."

"I like you too," Komali said, "But not like that."

"Why not?" Aryll inquired.

"Well, first of all," Komali said, "You're at least two or three years younger than me, and we're kind of a different species, not to mention the fact we're being kept by a bloodthirsty sadist!"

"Which is why I did it!" Aryll said, "If we were gonna die in the next hour or two, I want to at least know what it's like to kiss somebody!"

"So what?" Komali argued, "Is this some sort of childish fantasy or something!?"

"Childish fantasy!?" Aryll yelled, "If this was a childish fantasy then there would be fairies!"

"What is your problem!?"

"What's _your_ problem!?"

"My problem!?" Komali said, "My problem is that you kissed me when I'm in love with Medli!"

Aryll opened her mouth to say something, then shut it. "If you told me that earlier, then I wouldn't have kissed you." She mumbled.

"Well, I'm sorry there was no time to mention it earlier." Komali said.

"I'm sorry too," Aryll said, "About everything."

"Awww, how sweet." A voice said, "Two birds in a cage apologizing for nothing." Shadowlink stepped out of the shadows and clapped his hands together. "You know, it's times like these that make me feel all warm inside. Of course, that could just be the excitement after another massacre."

"Who'd you kill this time?" Komali asked bitterly.

"Just a bunch of jingly freaks." Shadowlink said. "But if I were you, I wouldn't worry about that."

"Why not?" Aryll said.

"Because today's the day you're gonna die."

Medli crept up behind Aryll and Komali and tied them up. "I'm sorry about this." She said.

"If you're so sorry," Komali said, "Then why are you doing this?"

Medli didn't say anything.

"You're silence is answer enough." Komali said.

"Shut up, bird boy!" Shadowlink said. "Take them above deck."

--------------------

The moon was full when Komali and Aryll saw it. The night air was blowing west, and there was a glowing fire in the distance towards the east.

"The moon," Aryll said, "I never thought I'd see it again."

"Stop your blabbering," Shadowlink said, "You're not here to appreciate nature, you're here so I can kill you." He got his sword out. Now as I said before, the girl shall die first."

"So, this is how it ends, huh?" Aryll said. "I thought I'd have a chance to see my big brother again, but I guess I have to go without him."

"What are you saying Aryll?" Komali said, "Don't you remember what I told you earlier?"

Aryll nodded. "Yeah, but we all have to die sometime, it just depends on the when and where." She turned to Medli. "I know I haven't given you any reason to like me, but if you ever see a boy dressed in green named Link, tell him that I love him, okay?"

"I-I wish things could have been different," Medli said.

"Me too," Aryll said.

"Are you quite finished yet?" Shadowlink asked, "All this sappy last word stuff is giving me a headache."

"Go ahead, I'm ready," Aryll said.

"Good." Shadowlink stepped towards her.

_No,_ Komali thought, _this can't be how it ends._

Shadowlink raised his sword.

_I must be able to do something!?_

He tilted his head to see if she would do anything.

_Something! Anything!_

He brought down his sword.

_NO!_

Komali sprinted towards Aryll and pushed her out of the way before the sword met flesh. Komali's wounds opened and blood spilled openly. "She won't die!" Komali said. "I won't let her!" A flash of light engulfed Komali and a red pearl appeared in his hands.

"Din's pearl?" Shadowlink said, "This is interesting."

Komali looked at the pearl and gave it to Aryll. "Take this, and run." Komali said.

"Run?" Aryll asked. "Run where?"

"Anywhere." Komali charged at Shadowlink.

"You think you can beat me?" Shadowlink said, amused, "Have at you then!"

Komali tried to tackle him, but Shadowlink dodged. "Is that all you've got?" Shadowlink taunted, "What happened to not letting the girl die?"

Komali spotted a dagger in Medli's pocket and ran over to her. "You may have lost your memory," Komali said as he took the dagger from her pocket, "But you are still Medli."

Komali was about to run back at Shadowlink, but Medli held him back. "Why do you trust me so much?" she asked.

"Simple," Komali said, "I love you." He ran at Shadowlink brandishing a dagger and lunged. Shadowlink parried with his sword and laughed.

"You think a small blade like that can defeat me!?"

"If I can protect my friends, then I'm sure it can beat you!" A red light surrounded Komali, closing his wounds, and the dagger elongated with Din's crest an it's hilt.

"What are those goddesses thinking?" Shadowlink said. "Blessing you with their power. Typical of them." He charged. Blades met.

Komali, having little skill with a blade, hacked and slashed madly, while Shadowlink, having hundreds of years of experience, skillfully blocked and parried.

"You think that just because you use a goddesses blade you can beat me?" Shadowlink said, "A blade is nothing if the wielder is weak!" Shadowlink knocked the dagger out of Komali's hands. "What now, bird boy?"

"This." Komali charged at Shadowlink, surprising him, and knocked him down. A purple object slipped out of his pocket. Aryll picked it up. "Let's go Aryll!" Komali picked her up and started to fly away.

"The Ocarina!" Shadowlink yelled, "Medli, chase after them!"

"But-"

"Just do it!" Shadowlink yelled.

Medli nodded and flew after them.

--------------------

Komali was flying over the sea, away from Shadowlink's ship, when suddenly the pain came back to him. He flinched.

"Komali?" Aryll asked, "Are you okay? I don't think you should be flying with that broken wing of yours."

Komali smiled sadly. "You're right Aryll," he said, "The energy that filled me earlier is fading away. I'm going to have to drop you here and go back."

"What!" Aryll said. "You can't go back! He'll kill you!"

Komali shook his head. "Like you said earlier, we all have to die sometime, it just depends on the when and where. I'm just glad I was able to save someone before I go."

"But you can't just drop me here, there's no land for miles!"

Komali jerked his head in a direction. "There's a small ship over there. It's probably a merchant's ship. If you use all your energy, you'll probably be able to swim there."

"Why can't you come with me? You can fly there, right?"

"I'll drop any second now. I might as well go back."

"But the ship is further away! And Shadowlink is sure to provide a painful death!" Aryll pleaded, "You can't go."

Komali smiled. "Goodbye, Aryll." He dropped her.

"Komali!" Aryll yelled as she fell.

"Good luck." Komali said quietly. He started to fly back when the pain hit him again. "Argh!" Komali tried to keep himself in the air, but the pain was too much for him. He was about to fall out of the sky, when Medli caught him. "Oh, hello Medli." Komali said.

"Why didn't you go with Aryll?" Medli asked.

"Because I wanted to see you before I die." Komali said.

"I don't understand." Medli said.

"That's because you don't remember." Komali said. "Just do me one favor before we go back."

"What?" Medli asked.

"Don't bring Aryll back to Shadowlink."

"I won't, don't worry." Medli said.

"Oh, and Medli?"

"What?"

Komali kissed her. "Before I die, I want you to remember that."

Medli started crying. She wiped a tear. "Why am I crying?"

"Because some part of you still remembers me," Komali said. "And it's that part of you that I love."

"I'm sorry that you have to die, Komali."

"Don't apologize," Komali said. "We all die."

"But Shadowlink will torture you before you die! He'll probably make me kill you!"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Komali said. "I don't care, as long as you remember me."

"I'll remember you." She said.

"Good." He kissed her again. "No matter what the future holds, always remember your friends. And no matter what Shadowlink tells you to do, always stay who you are. Promise?"

Medli wiped her tears again as the approached the ship. "I promise."

-------------------------

…**the final chapter. I actually wasn't planning to finish here, there was gonna be another one that describes Komali's death, but I'll just stop it here. The three important things were Din's pearl, Aryll's escape, and Komali's death. And all of those things happened. Even though I didn't write it, Komali did die, so don't expect a sudden appearance from him in the future. Now I can work on Farewell, My Love…**


End file.
